


Lemy Meet Loud

by ZekeSquirrel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeSquirrel/pseuds/ZekeSquirrel
Summary: After being separated from his family most of his life young Lemy Loud is finally coming home. How will Lemy cope with the crazy life style that his family lives by, and will Lemy learn to like it himself?





	1. Lemy Meet Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:  
This is my first attempt at a Loud House fan-fiction and I decided to start with the Sin Kids. This is slightly different than most stories involving them and I don't know how often I can update this story. Please feel free to leave feedback about how I can improve my writing or point out mistakes I made about the characters that I can try and fix. I hope you enjoy and thank you for your time.

Author's Notes: I'm sorry for being absent for so long. After writing the first chapter and starting on the second this story just didn't feel right to me. So I went back over it several times and I feel that I can do better with it. I've redone the first chapter and I'm posting it now as I begin the second chapter in earnest. I'm sorry again and I thank you all for your patience.

**Chapter 1: Lemy Meet Loud**

It all started with a single comment. Something so small and trivial at the moment changed my whole life.

“I'm pretty sure I've met your biggest fan, he was some kid I met back home.”

That was all it took to change the drunken conversation around a small, round table. There were five people sitting at it as they exchanged curious looks. Three women and two men were having a drink after a hard day's work. Soon all talk was about this young kid one of the men had met back home.

“I felt bad for the kid, he was already homeless when I met him. Wouldn't accept any help though, stubborn that one was.” The man laughed thinking back to the kid he had spent last summer befriending.

“I have no idea where he got them but he had tattoos all over his arms and back. The Face of Sin took up his entire back!”

The second man finished his beer chuckling about a kid hardcore enough for those kinds of tattoos, “Kid sounds pretty wicked if he can handle all that.”

The man's smile grew small as his eyes glazed over, “Ya, Lemy is pretty wicked. I'm worried about him with this winter being so bad.”

The sound of shattering glass quickly pulled the man from his musings to see a bottle broken on the floor. His eyes quickly scanned the woman that had dropped her beer.

“Did you say Lemy? What did he look like, please I need to know!” the woman began to plead frantically.

The man was caught off guard from the desperation in her voice. It took him several seconds to register her question. “Lemy is a short white kid, little scrawny with ash gray hair,” the man said, worried about the woman.

Before the man could ask why she wanted to know, she was already on her feet and heading for the door, the rest of the table following quickly behind her.

_Several days later..._

Life isn't fair. This is something that everyone either knows or learns quickly in their lives. It's even worse for those who don't have anything to begin with. Take me for example - I'm just some homeless kid living day to day just trying to survive. Most people just look right through me, and those that do see me, just look at me with pity.

I hate that feeling of being below people just because they have stuff and I don't. You can't judge my worth by what I don't have instead of who I am. Enough whining, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Lemy, no last name. At least not one that I know of anyway. I can't really remember anything from before I was six.

Just woke up in some alley with a killer headache and a lot of questions.

_Flashback_

_I remember the smell being the first thing I noticed. It smelled like piss and something rotting. That was when the pain hit me like a bat to the head. I had tried to sit up when my whole world shifted and started to spin around me. I nearly threw up from all the spinning._

_I laid there not moving for what felt like hours before I was willing to try again. This time moving much slower I lifted my head to see my surroundings. I was in some kind of alley, laying in the bags of waste. It was midday so I could still see. A bright warm day with a blue sky, gentle breeze and me crawling out of filth I don't know how I even got in._

_That's when it really hit me for the first time. I had tried thinking back to how I got here and all I got for it was throbbing pain and a growing dread in my gut. There was nothing, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't even remember my own name._

_In a panic I tried to stand up and began swaying, not being able to support myself. As I fall two hands grab my shoulders to support me and keep me upright. I turned to see who caught me and I was surprised to see an elderly woman holding me up._

_I have to look up to see her face as I'm much shorter than her. As she looked down at me with a gentle smile on her face for the first time since waking up I felt calm. She helps to right me so I can stand on my own before turning towards her._

_The woman stood several feet taller than me. She had incredibly pale skin and a thin build, with raven black hair that reached her lower back. She wore a very old looking pure black dress that went all the way down to her ankles and with sleeves that covered her entire arms._

“_How are you feeling now Lemy?” she asks me in a sweet voice that makes me feel safe._

_It takes me several seconds before I realize what she said to me. What was it that she called me just now?_

“_D-do you k-know me ma'am?” I finally managed to ask._

_The woman's face grew worried as she eyed me, finally taking my head in her hands softly. She began to turn my head this way and that as she examined it before finally releasing me. She sighed as she took a step back giving me a sad smile._

“_It seems that you took a nasty hit to the head. Can you remember anything at all?” she asked me slowly. I looked down, closing my eyes trying to remember again. Nothing came to me for several minutes before a small memory teased my mind._

_There was a girl, she was smiling down at me. I was supposed to be waiting for her I think. A name barely there at the tip of my tongue as my head began to ache worse than ever before. Right before the pain became too much I finally got it, the name of the girl._

“_LYRA!” I scream out as I clutch my throbbing head._

“_I was supposed to be waiting for Lyra.......but who is she?” I ask the older woman who is smiling down to me._

“_Why don't you take a break for now and try to remember that on your own deary” she says with a proud smile on her face._

_I nod my head as she leads me to a box that I can sit down on. She then goes about searching the alley for anything of mine I may have dropped when I hit my head. I sit there watching her until I realize I still don't know her name._

“_What's your name? I don't know what to call you” I say to her nervous I may upset her. She turns slightly surprised before she smiles again. “I did forget to give you my name, didn't I” she chuckles slightly. “I'm your grandma H”._

_That surprised me at first, then I remembered that she did know me already. I smile that I'll have family here with me while I try to remember the rest of my life again. Grandma H told me very little about me, just things she believed I'd need to know._

_My name is Lemy and I am six years old. I don't know where I come from, I don't know who my family is, heck I don't even know when my birthday is but I will survive and I will find these answers. Nothing can hold me back, just try and stop a **** from getting what they want!_

_End Flashback_

Grandma H stayed with me off and on over the years. She would come and go like the mist of morning and to this day I have no idea where it is she goes. Every time I ask her she merely says “You have other family that I like to watch over.”

I've asked many times who those other family members were but she refused to answer every time, always changing the subject. I eventually stopped asking because I knew she'd never break, the stubborn old lady. While she never stayed around too long, she helped me learn to live on my own.

She would ask me every now and then why I simply didn't go to the police and ask for help. To be honest I'm not sure why I never did, but just the thought of police made my stomach drop and my anger rise. I guess I had trouble with them before alley.

It didn't matter anyway, I knew enough for now. I was waiting for a girl named Lyra somewhere around here. So I will remain in this area until I can find her and find out who I really am. Grandma H helped me find a place to squat in an old overturned dumpster that wasn't used anymore. It wasn't the best smelling place but it stayed dry in the rain and a nice fire kept it warm in winter.

The hardest part about living on the street was finding food and fending off the other homeless that wanted what little I had. Grandma H wasn't happy about it but she taught me how to snatch food and wallets to help me survive, but she made me promise on my name - the only thing I had left - that I would never take more than I needed.

I followed that rule like it was scripture. I hated taking what wasn't mine. I also didn't want to disappoint Grandma H in fear she'd leave me truly alone.

I lived this way for eight years, only growing a little taller but much stronger. I now stood about 5'3” and my hair grew down to my shoulders. My clothes were whatever scraps I could find in the trash or at homeless shelters. That was where I found my head band at, though at the time I didn't know what it represented. The headband displays the skeletal face of a demon.

Later some kids saw it and told me it was from a band that had been around for years but recently had stopped playing all together. The band was called “Sins of Loud” with the lead singer and guitarist being Luna Loud, the face of their band.

Drummer and girlfriend of Luna was Sam Sharp, she was a beautiful blonde woman that was always at her side. Bass guitar was played by Tabby Terrible (I don't think that's her real last name) but she's said to be in some kind of open relationship with the other two.

Though the fact that the band was made up of hot women made it all the better, the real thing that drew me to the band was the music. As weird as it sounds the music felt like home to me, like I was safe and happy because of it. This led me to listening to their music whenever I could get the chance. I also saved up every cent I could from doing small odd jobs around the neighborhood and from any money I could find without stealing to start getting tattoos from the bands logo.

It took awhile to find someone who'd be willing to give me the tattoos even with the money. Eventually I did find a guy who used to give tattoos in prison, and he was happy for the money and a “chance to continue his art” as he said it. I started with the golden snakes that intertwine around the demon of sins head ending at both sides. Starting from my shoulders, circling my arms, ending with the snakes head in the palm of my hands.

The pain was intense at first. It was so bad I nearly started crying several times, but Lemy is no cry baby. So I sucked it up and when they were finally done, I didn't move my arms for days. When I finally saved up for my next one, I had him draw the Face of Sin across my entire back. The guy kept stopping every few minutes to make sure I was ok with all the shaking and silent tears that rolled down my face.

When it was finally done I had to lay on my stomach for several hours from the pain, but it was all worth it to get a little closer in my own way to those girls. A smile spread across my face every time I think about them and that made all the pain more than worth it.

When Grandma H first saw the tattoos, her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she scolded me for hours about how stupid it was, but I didn't care. This was mine, my own little shine. It took awhile but Grandma H finally came around to them too, even making a comment about how fitting it was to have fallen for them on my own.

I never got what that was supposed to mean but I didn't care enough to pry. After that the years just kinda blended together. The last couple months have been a little hard because I was finally caught picking a pocket by a couple officers and had to run for dear life to get away. After that all the police in the area were keeping an eye out for me.

But now winter is here and I'm gonna need some money for food and warmer clothes so I have to go out and hope things go my way. As I made my way out of my dumpster and into the cold afternoon air I quickly scanned the alley I've lived in for the last eight years of my life. Rotting wooden boxes sat in the corner, buried under freshly falling snow as several bags of trash from the buildings on either side are piled up in the far corner.

I fully emerge into the winter day wearing a thin hoodie and, giving a quick shiver, begin my trek into the busier parts of New York hoping to find some easy marks and get back before the temperature falls any lower. With the winter weather coming as quick as it did I hadn't had time to prepare for the cold; as such I'm now sick on top of everything else. This was dangerous for anyone living on the streets in winter, but more so for me as I'm still young and pretty small. Not that I'd ever admit that to anyone else.

Taking quick steps and keeping my head down so no one would recognize me, I make my way to Time Square where there were too many people to recognize me easily and plenty of people I could get 'donations' from towards some medicine and a new jacket. Marching through the snow I like to look up to the towering skyscrapers and wonder what the view from so high up must be like.

During my stroll around the square I bump into several people, looking for donations. I try and only aim for people who look like they have lots of money since they'll be the ones to miss it less. I will take what I need to turn in any wallets at the end of the day. It's how I've done it a million times before and plan to do a million times more.

The only problem is normally I'm not sick when doing it. I could feel the fever burning my mind. It's been making me sloppy and slowing me down. I've already dropped one wallet and almost got caught with my hand in a woman's purse. I pull my hood up and begin my walk home settling for what I've already got for the day when I see a couple.

They've been in the square since I got here walking in large circles, looking for something it seems. They keep stopping people and showing them something and asking lots of questions. I've been trying to avoid them since they keep making a scene but now they're blocking the quickest route back home.

There were two of them, one man who was the biggest guy I think I've ever seen before. He was rounder but I could tell it wasn't all fat by the size of his arms. This dude stood at least six and a half feet tall and was built like a tank. He wore a white shirt and an old black leather vest. Blue jeans on his legs and black boots on his feet with some kind of old school paperboy hat that was purple on his head.

I didn't want to try my luck with him, that's for sure. The woman was noticeably shorter than the guy, probably a few inches taller than me. Her head was covered with a hood but I kept getting glimpses of blonde hair and a little blue here and there. She would be the safer bet but she didn't have a purse and her blue jeans were so small they looked almost painted on.

Now I want to say that this didn't distract me but let's be honest here, I'm a somewhat healthy teenager going through puberty. That nice round ass had distracted me several times while I tried to work already. Since I doubted I could get her wallet if she even had one without her noticing, I decided to go for the big guy.

I hadn't wanted to pick them since the cloth they were wearing looked old and worn but if I'm heading that direction anyway I might as well see what they have. I increase my pace as I get closer to them and as I passed by, I tried getting the big guys wallet. Now I don't know if I screwed up because of the fever or this guy might just know what he's doing. Either way as I'm slipping the wallet free from his back pocket a large hand shoots out and grabs hold of my arm causing me to yelp and begin trying to pull my arm free.

My yelp of surprise (not fear!) announced myself to the girl who's back had been to me before. She turned quickly to see her large friend with my arm in a vice grip. Looking confused from the big one to me, I see her mouth open to talk then firmly snap shut as her eyes focus on me. Unfortunately that let me get a good look at her as well.

The woman looking down to me was Sam FUCKING Sharp, drummer and girlfriend to my favorite musician. Of course I just had to try and rob from them of all people. If Luna Loud ever heard about this goodbye ever getting the chance to meet her or get a signature. The revelation had caused me to stop fighting as the big guy kept scowling down to me.

“Oi there mate, what exactly do ya think you're doing, huh?” he asked with a heavy British accent. I can't even process what he said as my eyes are still glued to Sam. The man must be the famous Chunk, since it's rumored he never leaves the girls side when they go out around the cities they're visiting. The same Chunk who is said to be the only roadie that Luna Loud trusts caring for her equipment. I just tried, and failed horribly, to rob her personal roadie.

Yep my life is officially over.

I look to the ground in fear. The anxiety of who I'm seeing and getting caught isn't helping with me being sick either. I start breathing the cold air quicker and heavier and I slowly begin to panic. I can feel my head spinning even worse now and it feels like my legs are gonna give out any second now.

That's when I feel a set of warm hands hold my face. I look up to see Sam's face so close to mine I can feel her breath on my face as I feel it heat up in a blush. She slowly pulls my hood down like she's afraid I'll evaporate and begins to examine my face closer. Seeing my ash colored hair Chunk's grip becomes even tighter like he has the same fear as Sam.

Finally after what feels like an eternity Sam speaks in almost a whisper. “L-Lemy.......i-is that y-you?”

My heart nearly stops as I stare into her eyes. H-how does SAM SHARP know my name? Why does she know my name? My breathing increases further and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest as tears begin forming in the corners of her eyes.

In an instant Sam has grabbed me into a tight hug, resulting in Chunk releasing my arm from his hold. This causes me to let out a small gasp and my breath to stop short. I hadn't noticed at the time but a large crowd had formed around us during this time, and with my luck of course two officers were among the lookers.

It only took them a few seconds of looking at me for them to recognize who I was. Acting quickly in fear I would escape them they charged forward pulling me from Sam's hug to try and cuff me. Almost as soon as they had the cuffs on my wrists did they find themselves looking up to an enraged Chunk.

He leered down at them with a scowl that could make hardened criminals wet themselves. “OI, what do you bobbies think you're doing to our little mate?” he screamed more than asked, causing the officers to flinch slightly. As the police tried to talk to the angry man I found myself face down in the snow, my hoodie soaked through and my body began to tremble.

The last thing I remember is looking up to see Sam look down at me. Her beautiful face scrunched up in dread and I think she screamed something but I was already passing out before I could hear what she said.

Three days have never felt so long before in my life. After Gordon told us about the kid he had met back in New York, Luna went crazy with trying to get there. Not that I can blame her much though, we may have finally found our baby boy.

We had to cancel the comeback show we had been planning and Chunk loaded all of the stuff in less than ten minutes, I've never seen the big guy move that fast. We grabbed Gordon to help us find Lemy and we began the 13 hour drive from Michigan all the way to New York.

For the entire trip Luna never let up asking Gordon everything he knew about the kid. From the smallest details about what he looked like to what kind of things he was into. Hearing about how much of a fan Lemy was for our music was the greatest thing we've ever heard. It was music to our ears as Luan would say.

When Gordon finally got a break from Luna's barrage of questions he had a few of his own. Mainly he was curious about why his friend was so important to the girls. That was when things became awkward for poor Gordon, hearing that Lemy might be Luna's lost son was a bit more than he was ready for. He seemed a little worried as he finally told Luna about Lemy's little crush on the members of Sins of Loud.

It didn't really surprise me too much, they're are far too many guys who dream of joining me and Luna's bed. So far there has only been one man who is welcome in it, well two now I guess. The smile that Luna had split her face. I guess she was happy to hear her baby liked her so much.

When we finally got to town it was already late into the night, but Luna still wanted to head out right away to start looking for Lemy. It took another hour to convince her to sleep and we'd start the search in the morning. I'd be surprised if she got more then an hour of sleep that night.

Like we promised we headed out early the next day being led by Gordon to the places he had seen Lemy before. We looked for hours not enough stopping to eat and after the sun started to set we finally called it a day. That night Luna cried herself to sleep, praying to whatever god would listen to help her find her baby boy.

Today we decided that we would split up and search in pairs to cover more ground. Gordon and Luna headed towards where they thought Lemy was staying, or at least the general area at least. Chunk and I began our search in Central Park. It was already colder today than it was yesterday with a gentle snow covering the ground. I'm afraid for Lemy being out in this type of weather, Loud boys are known for getting sick very easily.

I remember last winter when Lincoln caught a cold for spending thirty minutes outside playing with the girls.

After a few hours the sun was fully up and I was beginning to lose hope in finding him, and I could tell Chunk was feeling the same way. We were about to call Luna up to see how she was doing when an older woman bumped into Chunk. The gentle giant was quick to help the poor woman back to her feet when we both froze in place. This woman looked identical to Luna's sister Lucy, just much older, and she actually had a smile across her face.

As we stared blank faced at the woman she seemed to find amusement in our looks as she lightly laughed. Finally snapping out of our trance, Chunk began to apologise profusely to the woman who merely waved it off.

“Oh don't you worry about old me, I've taken much harder falls then that.” Her voice was eerily similar to Lucy's as well. “So what brings you nice folk to New York at this time of year?”

The question caught me off guard for a second before I realized what she asked. “Oh yes, we're here looking for a young man we believe to be in this area.” I answer her as politely as I can. “He would be a little shorter than me with ash white hair and….”

Before I could even finish the description the woman interrupted with a bright smile on her face. “Oh you must be talking about little Lemy, he's such a nice young man that one.” A small gasp escaped me as I saw Chunk's whole body go stiff. “Y-yes, we're looking for L-Lemy, please tell me have you seen him recently?” I beg more than ask her.

“Oh of course I have, I saw him heading towards Time Square not too long ago. I'm sure you'll find him there,” her soft reply and gentle smile made me feel all the more reassured that we'll finally find him. As we begin heading out I take a final look behind us to thank her and I find that there's no one around.

I pause my jog to look around but I can't see the woman anywhere in the area. “Oi love, what are you doing?” Chunk asks from a little way away. Shaking my head to clear my confused thoughts, I answer “Nothing, let's go find our boy.”

After arriving in Time Square the two had spent several hours looking around and asking people if they had seen the boy they longed to find. Most people wouldn't even reply, and those that did had no helpful answers. As the day slowly slipped by, both Chunk and Sam feared they had missed the young Loud child.

Then as they were ready to call Luna about they're failure, Chunk felt a hand shakily slip into his back pocket. Turning quickly he grabbed the arm of the pickpocket planning to give them a good smack, maybe even release a little of the frustration he has been building up all day. That's when he saw that it was a kid that had tried and failed to lift his wallet.

The kid let out a yelp when I grabbed him, and after staring at him for a few seconds, I noticed that Sam was staring at the kid. When she reached down and moved the hood hiding his face my grip grew tighter as I would recognize that hair color anywhere.

That's when things got complicated for everyone. Two bobbies charged out of nowhere and tackled the kid to the wet snow below before throwing handcuffs on him. Seeing little Lemy, my little jam bud on the ground, I was ready to bend those bobbies into. We began a very loud shouting match before I heard Sam scream out Lemy's name. Looking down I saw his flushed face and ragged breathing.

The police were quick to call an ambulance and after they took Lemy away telling us which hospital he would be at Sam and I remembered that Luna had yet to be informed about all of this.

Sam was quick to pull her phone out and began hurriedly dialing her girlfriend's number. There was a few seconds of quiet before Luna answered “Hey love, I don't suppose you've had any ...” Her question was quickly interrupted by Sam.

“LUNA, we found him, we found Lemy. He's being taken to a hospital right now. We need to hurry and get there.” Sam basically cried into the phone.

A few seconds of silence before crying could be heard through the phone. “You found him? We finally have him.......wait, WHY IS HE GOING TO A HOSPITAL?!”

Luna began demanding answers before Sam finally calmed her enough to tell her where to meet them. Once they were off the phone Chunk and Sam were quick to find a taxi to take them to the hospital the lost Loud child would be found at.

Luna Loud’s leg never stopped bouncing as the nervous energy she felt had no other outlet, and sitting in a car driving around for hours had not helped the woman with building it up. Gordon, for his part, had kept himself as calm as he possibly could with the ever increasing noise Luna was producing. Though the man couldn't really blame the woman for her pent up anxiousness.

When he had finally been able to calm the large group down enough to explain why they had become so erratic, he would have never dreamed that his chill friend he had made might be his boss' and friends' lost child. Though now knowing who his father was would help explain Lemy’s ability to catch almost every girl's eye that he interacted with.

Now that they’re here looking for him in all the spots Gordon could remember talking to the kid though neither said boy or anyone had seen him talking to could be found. This was making the woman seated beside him grow and worry over the boy’s safety.

Now Gordon had only known Lemy for a little over a year now, but during that time the man had seen this kid taking care of himself better than most adults would in his situation. He fed himself, kept clothes on his back, and when trouble popped up the kid rushed in to take care of it like a raging bull.

“I kid you not I saw this kid lift a man bigger than me over his head and throw him away in the trash.” Gordon remembered telling Luna during the drive back home. The story had been entertaining to Chunk and him, the big man happy to hear little Lemy grew up strong and brave. The women in the car they drove here in, on the other hand, were less than pleased the boy had to defend himself at all.

This had made the man worry what they would do when they found out about the times Gordon had stumbled upon Lemy covered in bruised and cuts from lost fights. Even worse, the one time Lemy came to him asking to help stitch up a stab wound of all things. To this day Gordon doesn’t know how Lemy had been stabbed and is unashamed to admit that he passed out.

Gordon was pulled from his thoughts when Luna’s phone began ringing. Taking a few seconds to fish the phone from her pants Luna took one look at the caller before answering. “Hey love, I don't suppose you've had any ...” Luna stopped quickly as I heard muffled shouting on the other end of the phone.

Luna began to tremble as tears freely flowed from her eyes catching me off guard. “You found him? We finally have him.......wait, WHY IS HE GOING TO A HOSPITAL?!” Hearing her scream this caused me to screech to a stop in the middle of the road. We had been driving around empty roads near the alleys I know Lemy to hang around so we didn’t have to worry about traffic.

After a few seconds of frantic panting I look over to see Luna’s face filled with dread and worry. It only took her a few moments to hang up her phone turning to me with pleading eyes, “We need to get to the hospital as fast as possible.” That was all she said and more than I needed as I sped off towards the hospital.

The trip was quick as I may have broken more than a few speeding laws and blown through one or two red lights. As we pulled into the parking lot Luna practically jumped from the car before it had stopped, running in a full sprint to the doors of the hospital. Chunk was waiting right inside the doors to guide Luna to where Lemy was taken.

Shaking and gasping for air, Chunk had to practically hold Luna down as they walked the corridors to where a doctor was speaking to Sam. As they got closer Sam turned to see them, still crying but with a large smile across her face. She ran to Luna wrapping her in a hug whispering into her ear “He’s gonna be fine, he’s gonna be fine, he’s gonna be fine.”

As Luna held her lover close to her, her eyes moved to the doctor as he waited patiently for them to finish. Kissing Sam on her forehead Luna made her way to the doctor to speak to him. “You must be Lemy’s mother then?” he asked in a gentle voice as a fresh sob escaped Luna’s throat as she nodded her head.

The doctor smiled at her before speaking “As I was telling your wife over there, Lemy is gonna be fine now, he has pneumonia but now that he’s being treated, he’ll make a full recovery.” The doctor looked down to the clipboard in his hands looking over the paperwork on Lemy. He frowned slightly before turning back to Luna.

“Now I’m gonna need to talk to you about some of the wounds that Lemy seems to have, and it seems the police need to speak to you before they can release him into your custody.“ The doctor led them to his office where the two officers who had arrested Lemy waited to receive some answers.

The officers gave Luna and Sam hard looks as they made their way into the office. As the two women took their seats on the other side of the doctors desk, the first officer asked in an angry voice “Can either of you please explain to me why your child is wandering the streets picking pockets?” The venom in the man’s voice was barely constrained as he glared down at the two crying women. “Or better yet what he’s doing running around in this weather with pneumonia?”

The questions were fair in most circumstances, but theirs were anything but normal. Before either woman could give the police a reply there was a hard knock on the door. Before the doctor or police could head for it the door burst open revealing a tall blonde woman whose hair was wrapped into a tight bun. Wearing a black suit fitting her curvy form perfectly, the woman strode into the room as if she owned it, gave a sharp glare at the officers, who stood straight and took steps away from the obviously enraged woman.

After filling the officers with fear, the woman turned her eyes to Luna giving her a kind, happy smile as she leaned forward to wrap her into a tight embrace. “Hey Luna, I came as soon as we got the word. I wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly on this end.” Breaking from the hug the tall woman looked to the police again before speaking “I’m miss Loud’s attorney, my name is Lori Loud. Any questions you have can be directed to me from here on.”

Hearing the name Loud had both officers panicking as they turned their eyes back to the sitting Luna. Now that they had calmed from their anger they recognized the famous rock star and her girlfriend. Their fear came from the knowledge that they had angered Lori Loud though more than anything. As famous as Luna was for her music, Lori was feared for her abilities in the courtroom.

There had been more than one officer who had lost their job because they had angered the fearsome woman. As Lori turned to lead the police somewhere more private, she shot Luna one more slightly teary smile before she was gone. As things settled from the abrupt entrance of Lori, the doctor looked to the two women once more.

“A-as I was saying before, I would l-like to enquire how young Lemy came to be so……..roughed up, if I may.” The doctor stammered his question out as Luna and Sam exchanged looks. “It’s a long story doc, but we haven’t seen L-Lemy in several years." The doctor looked surprised before sitting back and waited to hear their story.

While the two women talked to the doctor about what had happened to Lemy, a young woman stood beside Lemy’s bed staring down at him. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she watched the slow rising and falling of his chest. A small smile was seen on her face as she whispered to herself, “I finally have you back…...little bro.”

There is a soft beeping ever constant in the back of Lemy’s head as he slowly comes to. He can’t remember what happened last, but everything feels so soft and warm. He can’t think of a time he’s ever felt this comfortable, not even those nights Gordon let him sleep on his couch because of the rain.

My body feels heavy and my head is foggy as I try and keep from slipping back to sleep. As I force my eyes open the light above me is blinding and I’m forced to close them tightly. I groan as I blink my eyes adjusting to the light as I hear a chair scrape the ground suddenly.

This causes my eyes to shoot open and focus on the corner of the room where the chair moved. There, standing up looking at me, is none other than Chunk, and I can feel my blood run cold. Quickly looking around the room I can see I’m in a hospital room, or at least I think it’s a hospital room. I’ve neve been able to go to the hospital , myself there’s too many questions and way too much money involved.

Now sitting up in the bed wondering how I’m gonna get out of here with the big man standing there watching my every move, I hear the handle of the closed door turning. In walks a young woman, who is a nurse I’m guessing from the clothes, she’s looking down at a clipboard as she enters. After the door closes she looks up to find Chunk standing and following his eyes she sees me sitting up in bed.

A smile comes to her face seeing me sitting up in the bed, “Ah Lemy, finally joining the world of the living I see.” Her smile is slightly comforting even as I sit there panicking. Though she doesn’t seem to notice my fear as she walks over and begins giving me a look over.

Chunk finally speaks from the corner “How’s the little bloke looking nurse?” His voice sounds so worried that it catches me off guard. “He’s looking much better now, he should be able to leave with you guys as soon as his mother is done speaking to the doctor.” The nurse says it so easily but the words cause my whole world to stop.

I barely notice the relieved look on Chunk’s face or the words they share after that. Did I just hear her right? Did she say my mother was here, talking to the doctor about me? I have a mother?

As the questions swarm through my head and everything feels numb, the door opens once again as three people walked in. A male doctor came in leading two women into the room. I instantly recognize Sam behind the doctor holding the arm of someone else.

Then I see her, holding Sam’s arm as she listens to the doctor speak before she looks over to me. Luna fucking Loud is standing in my hospital room staring at me with wide eyes. As soon as our eyes meet, they lock together.

Tears instantly form in her eyes as her hand comes to cover her mouth. Sam notices her girlfriend's reaction and follows her eyes over to me, a smile stretching across her face, looking at me. Luna slowly starts to walk over to me barely containing her sobs.

I just sit there wide eyed and unable to move as she approaches. Finally after what felt like an eternity to me sitting there, Luna reaches my bed and softly sits on the edge, slowly bringing her hand to my face. I can see her eyes scanning my every feature.

Beep…..beep…..beep

Then faster than I've ever seen someone move she captures me in a tight hug. No longer holding in her sobs she openly cries as she holds me, one hand petting my hair like I was the most fragile piece of treasure in the world.

Beep…..beep…..beep

Between the hard sobs she speaks “M-my poor baby boy, I’m h-here baby. M-mommy is here now , and everythings gonna be okay.”

Beep….beep….beep….beep

I can barely recognize the words she’s saying as my world comes crashing down all around me.

Beep...beep...beep...beep

“M-mom?” I question through the fog that is my mind, already feeling tears that I haven’t shed in years threaten to come spilling forth.

Beep..beep..beep..beep..beep

Then the door opened one more time and two more women walked in. A tall blonde woman is first in, looking down at a phone, followed by a girl, probably a teenager with long brown hair. They instantly stop whatever they were talking about, seeing Luna cling to me sobbing.

Beep..beep.beep..beep..beep..beep

When my eyes focus on the girl as her eyes lock onto me. Staring at her I can feel my lungs almost collapse and my heart try and rip from my chest because…..I know her! I know her face, I know her hair, and most of all I KNOW those brown eyes that have haunted my sleep when I was younger.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

The girl takes a step towards me “L-Lemy….?” I can barely breathe, trying so hard to take in air, as it feels like my lungs are on fire. “L-L-Lyra?”. As the words leave my mouth the world spins around me.

Luna, finally noticing the loud beeps beside her, looks up in time to see Lemy’s eyes roll upward as his head falls back. Then she hears something that stops her heart.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…………………….

**Whew! That took way longer than I had planned on it taking. I want to thank everyone who has patiently waited in this story and to apologize for getting a rewrite instead of a chapter two. I am already starting on chapter two at the time of this upload and will not make you guys wait this long again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Are Reunnions loud

AN: Hello everyone who is still with me on this story. I hope you liked the first chapter, and for those who read the original first I hope you like the new version better. Time for Lemy to meet his family and find out who he truly is. Let’s just hope he can handle the answers he’s waited years to discover. 

Chapter 2: Are Reunions Loud

Three days ago.

In the middle of the night a phone began ringing on a night stand. Beside the night stand sat a bed that was currently rocking back and forth roughly as the moans of a woman could be heard echoing out through the house. As the phone continued to ring the rocking of the bed came to a stop as did the moans from the woman.

A man's hand slowly reached over from the bed to look at the phone screen. A name flashed across the screen as the man’s brow furrowed at the late night call. The man moved to the edge of the bed to sit up as a pair of slender arms reached around the man’s neck.

“Linky…….why did you stop?” a woman asked in a sultry tone. “It’s finally our turn and we’re not nearly done with you. The woman still laying on the bed panting slightly giggled at the other woman’s comment.

“Sorry ladies, Luna is calling,” the man apologized. “I’ll be quick, I promise.” As the women sighed the man answered the still ringing phone. The man tried to talk but as soon as the call connected he was interrupted by the woman’s frantic talking.

“L-Luna calm down, I can’t understa…….” The man stopped as he finally understood what the woman was saying to him. His back bent straight as he froze in place, even his breath was caught in his lungs.

The man quickly reached back and began tapping the woman laying back on the leg as he continued to listen to the woman. “I-I understand, I’ll have Lori head out…….Lyra?” The man asked curiously before he quickly understood. “I got it. I’ll have her go too.”

At hearing her name in this way the woman on the bed sat up trading a worried look to the other woman on the bed.They both watched the man nod his head as tears slowly began to fall down his face. “Pl-please Luna, f-find him. Find our son.”

Hearing those last few words were all Lori who was now wide eyed began quickly getting out of the bed to find her clothes needed to hear. As she found something to wear the second woman rushed from the room loudly calling out Lyra’s name through the house.

Present Day

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee………………………….

That sound stopped several hearts in the room at once. Most stared wide eyed holding breathes as Luna sat there shaking, until the doctor walked up calmly reattaching the wires Luna had accidently pulled off of his chest.

The rhythmic beeping once again filled the room as several people released their breaths. The doctor turned his gaze to the crying woman and said in a stern voice, “Please be careful of the wires in the future.” After that scare the doctor gave Lemy one final check before informing them he’d need to rest but would be good to go once he woke up.

As the group sat around the room looking at the young Loud rest, Lemy dreamed of lost times. Lemy sat in a small living room, everything around the room a blur that he couldn’t recognize. Across from him was an older girl crying with her knees to her chest and her face down. Lemy looked down at himself and noticed that he was very young.

Finally hearing enough of the girl crying, Lemy stood up and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulder and lightly kissing her head Lemy began speaking softly to her. After a few minutes of this the girl finally calmed down as she snaked her arms around Lemy’s body. Now that she was calm Lemy looked down to the mop of blonde hair as he stroked it.

“What’s wrong ****, what made you cry this time?” Lemy asked as the girl moved him into her lap holding him. It took awhile before she finally spoke, “My mom was yelling at me again. She says that I need to stop having these freak outs.” As the girl spoke Lemy could feel her trembling below him.

Placing his hands on her arms he started to gently stroke her to help keep her calm. Turning back to face her and finding light blue eyes staring back at him he chose his words very carefully. “****, I don’t care what aunt **** says about you. You're perfect just the way you are, and you know that I love you right?” he spoke in a small, embarrassed voice.

The girl’s smile almost split her face as it lit up in a bright blush. The girl leaned forward to place a small kiss on his lips. Once she pulled away she looked deep into his eyes before she spoke. “I love you too L-Lemy, and when you grow up I-I’m gonna s-show you just how much you m-mean to me.” 

As the world began to grow dim around him, Lemy stared at the dark blonde in front of him before the world went black. After a few moments of darkness Lemy began to hear a familiar constant beeping that grew steadily louder before he finally opened his eyes to the same hospital he saw before.

And just like before, he quickly closes his eyes to block out the bright light shining down on him. Once more blinking to adjust to the light, Lemy is almost immediately reminded of what he saw before passing out. Luna Loud was in his room with him. Luna LOUD was calling him her baby boy. LUNA LOUD was his mother!

Quickly sitting up to look around the room, two heads shoot up to look at me as I rise. It was the two women who came in before I passed out. The blonde was tall and thin, but definitely toned under her suit. I couldn’t help but feel that I’ve seen this woman somewhere before.

I took my time to look her over as she stood there. She was wearing a black skirt over thick black leggings with a white button up dress shirt on top. There was a black suit jacket and winter coat sitting on the back of the chair she was sitting at. 

She had dark blonde hair that was held up in a tight bun with dark blue eyes that were staring at me. Her chest was a decent size, probably around a small C if I had to guess with an average sized waist. Her butt was a little small but looked good in the skirt she was wearing.

She almost looks like that model that I always saw Gordon drooling over in those magazines. What was her name again, I think it started with a C or something. While I was pondering that, the woman had made her way over to the bed and was placing a hand on my forehead.

She looked down at me with a happy smile and teary eyes. Her hand moved from my forehead to my cheek before she spoke. “You gave us quite the scare there young man. Please don’t do that again.” 

Her words were soft and held a kindness to them that I wasn’t used to getting from people dressed that fancy. All I could do was quietly nod my head as I looked into the woman’s dark blue eyes. Hearing a rustling beside me, I slowly turned my head to the right to see the brunette that came in before I passed out sitting on the bed with me.

No, that’s not right; it’s not just some girl. I knew this girl, the vague image I had as a child almost instantly clearing when I saw her enter the room. This was Lyra, the girl that I had been waiting on for all these years was finally in front of me. She finally came just like I knew she would.

Looking her over she had long dark brown hair that reached her firm looking butt. She was very thin, wearing blue jeans that hugged her legs like a second skin and a long sleeved dark purple shirt that didn’t hide any of her figure. She had a B size breast that looked very perky and I could swear it looks like I can see her nipples. Is she not wearing a bra?

There were tears rolling down her face as her smile beamed while looking at me. “Hey there l-little bro. You don’t know h-how much I’ve missed you” her words were low, like she was afraid she’d scare me away.

“Y-you’re Lyra right, I-i’ve been waiting for you” I spoke in a low voice as well. Her face scrunched up slightly at that, confused at the words.

“Of course I’m Lyra silly, don’t tell me you forgot about your older sister after a-all these y-years” as she said that the tears grew and her body shook with the sobs she was trying to hold back. The older woman quickly moved to the other side of the bed to hold her.

Hearing that made my heart clutch and I winced. How do you explain to your older sister that you’re really meeting for the first time and that you forgot all about her and your entire life.

That thought died quickly when the door opened and Luna came walking in. She looked like she had been crying recently. As always I couldn’t help looking at her body as I have a million times before. Luna was a slightly bigger build then the blonde woman with the same sized chest. 

Unlike the blonde though Luna had a much larger and rounder butt. I remember fantasizing about that ass through a good chunk of my teen years. Now knowing who she is to me that was gonna bother me for a good while.

She saw the scene before her and was instantly at my side like my sister. Man that’s gonna take some time to get used to as well. Taking my hand into hers she brought it to her face and kissed it softly.

“How are you feeling baby, do you need anything?” She asked with a smile and I honestly didn’t know how to answer. Most people never cared about if I wanted or needed anything. A small blush came to my face at all the attention they were showing me, it was a little embarrassing to be taken care of like this.

“I-i could use a drink if you don’t mind” I hadn’t even noticed how dry my throat felt until she asked me. How long have I been in here now? I look to my right past the two women to see the night sky out the large windows covering the wall. So it’s at least been a couple hours.

I felt when Luna lifted herself from the bed heading for the door to get the drink. As I watch her leaving I can’t stop my eyes from looking at her ass as it leaves. Quickly snapping my face away to stop myself from looking I found both women still staring at me, though this time they had knowing smiles on their faces.

I instantly knew that I had been caught and was quick to try and defend myself. Before I could even say a word though, the blonde woman spoke. “He’s just like his father it seems, he can’t help staring at Luna’s ass when she leaves either.” That’s when it kinda hit me really, I’m a Loud now.

Everyone who's anyone knows who the Loud’s are. They’re the most famous family on the planet right now. Each member specializes in something different and they dominate it. Ten sisters who somehow all fell in love with their brother, the middle child of the ten. That means my dad is the harem king - Lincoln Loud.

At first when people found out about their weird family love they tried to arrest them and break them up. That didn’t work out too well though when the second youngest sister Lisa threatened to keep all of her scientific exploits and discoveries to herself. Her genius had already thrust the world decades forward and at the time she was only six. 

She was a master of all known scientific fields. She has always advanced the medical field to the point that the death rates across the globe have plummeted. I think she also designed some new energy sources they use in their personal mansion.

Fearing losing her brilliant mind or even worse angering her and having her turn it on them the government decided to make a new law allowing members of the Loud family to engage in incest. They’re so powerful they changed the freaking law!

I remember reading up on the family when I first discovered about Luna and wanted to know more about her. That must mean the blonde in the business suit is Lori Loud, oldest sibling and the family attorney. I think she’s also managing one of her sisters or something. I look over at her again, but now I know she’s supposed to be my aunt Lori right?

I know that most of the sisters have children with their brother but I never took the time to read up on the little information about them out there. Now I feel stupid for not doing so because I would have found Lyra a lot sooner.

Looking over to the brunette that was still staring at me made me remember that she and the others don’t know about my memory yet. A cold dread formed in the pit of my stomach at that thought. Would they be angry that I forgot about them, or even worse if I am not the Lemy they’re looking for?

I lick my dry lips as I try to find the right words to explain this when I hear voices coming from the open door way. It was a voice I recognized almost instantly. I sit up slightly as Lyra and Lori look to the voice as well. Soon my only real friend Gordon walks in talking to Sam about something.

“There I am looking down at him, completely covered in squirrels, all running around him. He just stares at me with this scowl on his face telling me to never bring this up again. I tried, I really did but I just couldn’t hold it in and broke down laughing.”

Between him and Sam’s laughing he looks over to the bed to see us looking at him and quickly points his finger over to me. “There it is, that's the scowl he had on his face,” he says, starting a new round of laughter at me.

Sam looks over to me and her laughter quickly dies down as she smiles at seeing me awake. My scowl lessens seeing her smile as I talk. “I told you to never bring that story up again.” The three girls giggle at me as Gordon just gives me a wide smile, shrugging slightly.

As the giggles quickly die off Gordon walks over to the side of the bed offering me a fist, still smiling down at me. I want to be angry at him but I can’t help smiling seeing the only guy that never looked down on me for being homeless over the years.

I raise my fist up and meet his fist with a light fist bump. “Good to see you're still as stubborn as always man” he says as he reaches over to ruffle my hair. Sam joined the others on my right as all three of them almost began to coo at our interactions. Lyra was the first to say “Guy’s can never just admit they’re worried about each other.” With that all three began laughing once again.

Both Gordon and I blush at that while looking away from each other. After a few seconds of awkward silence Gordon looked over to me with a serious face. “So how’s your head been man?” he asked with a tinge of worry in his voice. “I know you have trouble with your memories so this all might be a little overwhelming.”

At that the room went quiet. Gordon noticed the wide eyed stares of the three girls as the color drained from my face. The women looked at me and I could see the worry in their eyes as they seemed to look over my head.

Of course this is when Luna decided to return with a bottle of water in hand. She instantly took in the quiet and saw the worried looks on the girls faces. Quickly crossing the room to me she gives me a quick look over before speaking to the girls. “What’s wrong, why is everyone staring at Lemy like that?” 

“Th-there’s something I-I should tell you,” I could feel myself trembling as all eyes turned to me. “I d-don’t remember anything from be-before I was living on the street, mom. I may not even be the L-Lemy you're looking for.”

The whole room was quiet as fresh tears fell from the women to my right. Then to my surprise Luna came over and wrapped her arms around me bringing me to her chest. “Lemy, a mother always knows who her children are. Of course you’re my baby boy, you never have to question that.” 

She looked at me with so much love and determination any doubts that I may have had were gone. I started crying as I wrapped arms around her and hugged her back. She slowly pet my head as she spoke softly into my ear until I calmed down.

When she was sure I had calmed enough and my tears had stopped, she slowly pulled me away to arms length holding my shoulders so she could look me in my eyes. “I already knew about your memory Lemy, Gordon told me about it while we were looking for you. I’m so sorry, if I had known that it was causing you this pain I would have told you already.”

At her words Sam looked to Luna, shocked and very upset. “You didn’t tell me about this! This is something I should know about.” Luna looked over to her with a sad smile before gesturing to Lemy. Sam looked between the two before releasing a sigh and nodding her head with a small frown.

As the tension began to settle Luna gave me one last hug before she stood up and walked around the bed to Sam. Luna reached her hand out to Sam, who took it and let Luna lead her to the door. Before they left Luna looked over to Lyra to speak. 

“We’re gonna go sign to have Lemy released so we can finally go home, together.” At that word a warm feeling swelled in my chest. I looked over to Lyra to see her smile at me and take hold of my hand. Lori smiled at us from behind Lyra as she waved the two away.

After a minute of sitting there I decided to try and stand up and get ready to leave. My head was still a little warm and groggy so I swayed slightly when I got to my feet. Lyra was at my side in an instant. She helped steady me and after a few seconds I was good to stand by myself.

“We got you some new clothes, they’re in the bathroom. No offense but the ones you were wearing were too worn and ripped to be wearing in this weather. I hope Leni never finds out you were running around in them” Lori told me as I started for the bathroom. I turned to reply but stopped when I saw both Lori and Lyra staring at me. They both wore smiles I’ve never seen before, almost predatory.

Following their eyes I saw that I was in a hospital gown that opened to reveal my back and ass. Both sets of eyes were glued to my exposed ass, and I felt my face heat in a deep blush. I quickly ran to the bathroom to change, closing and locking the door behind me.

“Mmmmmm he has his father’s ass as well, that’s good to know” Lori almost purred out. Lyra just stared at the closed bathroom door, her smile only going wider. On the other side of the door I leaned my back against the cold metal door trying to control my blush. 

I’ve had my fair share of attention from girls. Gordon’s sister has tried flirting with me every time I’ve been over there to hang out. I always ignored it since she’s my bro’s sister though. Then there was that Gwen girl who was visiting some family and kept trying to hook up while she was in town. Really considered that for a while but I knew I’d miss it when she left.

Even though I’ve experienced it before, those stares were something different entirely. Those looks were too intense for me. It was like they couldn’t help but stare at me. Not to mention that those two are family even. Hell, Lyra’s my freaking sister for God’s sake. Though these are the Loud’s I’m talking about, I really shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that I’m family doesn’t slow them down any.

I got dressed quickly into a brand new long sleeve purple shirt, black jean and even some fresh boxers. There was a new pair of black boots, they were a little big but I wasn't gonna complain at them since they’d be way warmer then the falling apart pair I had before. My headband was still there which was a comfort I didn’t realize I needed. Finally they picked me up a light brown winter jacket to help fight off the cold.

These were the nicest clothes I ever wore, and definitely the warmest. As I finish changing I reach for the door when I hear Lori and Lyra talking from the other side. “Did you see the tattoo on his back? Where does a kid living on the streets get something like that done at,” Lori spoke in a hushed tone. Still not quite enough for someone who's lived on the streets and had to learn to listen very closely. 

Lyra was quick to answer back “I’m more worried about how much something like that hurts. I know when I got my back work done I was in tears.” Well that was some new information to digest, Lyra has a back tattoo as well. I guess I don’t have to worry about them being upset with me for having mine now.

I open the door and head out to find both women looking me up and down. Their stares cause me to blush again as they have that predatory look again. Makes me feel like a piece of meat, but strangely enough I kinda like the feeling.

Lori was the first to speak, “Looking good there Lemy. You’re gonna be beating the girls off with a stick at this rate.” Lemy merely blushed harder as Gordon walked into the room. “What makes you think he hasn’t already been? Didn’t matter to any girl he meant that he was homeless. They still tried to get him into their beds.” Gordon spoke with a huge smile before it quickly fell into a scowl. 

“Even my younger sister Martha. Thanks again for letting her down easy man.” I just gave him a small wave. Though Lori wasn’t ready to let this rest yet. Giving me a half lidded stare and a seductive smile she slowly made her way over to me and I felt a tingle shoot down my spine.

“So little Lemy here is a lady’s man is he? Why don’t you tell aunt Lori all about it, and I want to know every small detail young man.” If I was blushing before then I’m pretty sure my face has officially burst into flames now. My whole body goes stiff and I can’t move as she approaches.

Luna and Sam walked back into the room just in time to hear Gordon begin laughing. Lori stopped her approach hearing this and cast a curious glance at Gordon and then back to me. I had my face hidden behind my hands at this point from embarrassment. Between laughs Gordon forced his words out. “I did say that he had women after him, but I never said any succeeded. Little Lemy here has his v-card intact.”

The entire room went quiet as all eyes were now on Gordon. As soon as he noticed the wide eye stares he was receiving his laughter died in his throat. It was almost creepy how none of the women in the room so much as moved after hearing that.

Slowly all eyes moved to me as I finally found my voice again. “It’s true, I’m still a virgin.” As soon as the words left my mouth I knew I’d made a mistake. The looks I got before were predatory but made me feel kinda special. Now I felt like a lamb in a lions den and they were all starving.

A chill ran up and down my spine and every instinct I had told me to run as fast as I could. Before anyone could make a move though, Chunk walked back into the room with a phone to his ear. “Oi loves, Linc wants to know how everything is going here.” 

Chunk noticed the tense air quickly as Luna finally took her eyes off me to look at him. “Tell him we’ll stay at a motel and head out in the morning. We should be back sometime late tomorrow.” Chunk was quick to relay the information and leave.

Gordon was quick to back towards the door as well before speaking. “Well I'm gonna head on home then, spend some time with the family. You guys let me know when you’re ready to start the tour back up and I’ll be there.” With that he disappeared into the hallway leaving me alone with all four women still staring at me.

Nervously I glanced at my mom which I’m still slowly wrapping my head around having, who was whispering to Lyra and Sam about something. That made me feel even more nervous than I already was. “You guys canceled the return tour?” I asked in a slightly squeaky voice. 

Mom turned to me and smiled warmly with the other girls giving the same smile. “Of course we did. We have something much more important to do right now. We need to bring you home and reconnect you with your family Lemy.” 

It was kinda obvious now that she said it but knowing they dropped such an important concert tour just for me made me feel more loved than I ever had before. I smiled at them as they helped me finish packing the little things I had with me.

With all the paperwork done and a plan on where to go next, we made a quick stop by my dumpster to pick up the rest of my stuff. The girls were less than thrilled to find out I’d been living in a dumpster for several years now and made me promise to take a proper shower as soon as we got to the motel, which I was more than happy to do. It’s been weeks since I’ve had a good hot shower.

The ride over was awkward since I didn’t know what to talk about, and being in the small back seat with Luna and Sam on either side of me, and me sitting on Lyra’s lap was kinda embarrassing. The passenger seat was empty with Lori driving her own car over from the hospital and was already waiting for us.

Lyra kept her arms around my waist and both women on my sides had a vice grip on my hands. It was like they were afraid I’d disappear if they let go of me. Half-way from my dumpster to the motel I started feeling Lyra’s hands shift slightly from my sides towards my waist. I felt my heart start speeding up as her hands came to rest right over my junk.

I tried turning to look at her but everytime I did I felt a little squeeze on my groin, so after a minute or two I just looked ahead and let her do as she pleased. I instantly regretted that decision when she started groping me down there. My heart nearly stopped when I felt her slowly lower the zipper of my jeans and start slipping her hand inside.

I wanted to grab her hands to stop her but when I tried to pull free from either of my moms' grips they just held on tighter. Did they not notice what was happening right beside them? When I shifted my eyes to Luna to look at her she was looking straight ahead but the smile on her face told me she knew what was happening.

Then I noticed Lyra had finally gotten her hand into my zipper and felt her grip my shaft. I inhaled sharply when she moved her hand up and down it slowly, maybe to get a feel for my size. We stayed like this for the rest of the car ride. She never pumped me too hard to get me off but kept me hard and felt my length.

When we finally got there and I was released from my three way hold everyone started piling out of the car. I stayed back a few seconds to zip my zipper back up then got out as well. Lori was waiting out front with our keys and room numbers. Two rooms that had one large bed each, meaning there wouldn’t be much room with this many people. 

Chunk and Lori took one room, and by the blush on Chunk’s face and smile on Lori’s they weren’t gonna be sleeping anytime soon.Watching them head off on their own kinda took me by surprise. I had assumed I’d be bunking with Chunk tonight and I had no idea the Loud girls slept with other people. As soon as the rest of us were in our room I turned to mom to ask about that. 

“I didn’t know you guys fool around with other people besides your brother.” As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Both Luna and Sam looked at me with sad eyes. Lyra was the one to answer in a low voice, “Lemy, you can call him dad you know. I know it will take some time getting used to everything with your memory but he’s still your dad.” 

It made me feel worse seeing the sadness and hurt on their faces. As the mood quickly dropped Luna was the one to try and salvage things. She grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled her towards the bed. With a quick look over her shoulder to me she gave me a wink. “Why don’t you go take that shower then get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

With that all three women began to strip out of their clothes. My face burst into flames as I quickly turned around. After a few seconds of hearing clothes rustling around, I heard snickering from behind me. Looking over my shoulder I see all three girls in their underwear just looking at me while they snicker and laugh.

Lyra came over wearing lacy purple underwear that showed more skin than I’ve ever seen. She took my hand and led me to the bathroom. I turned towards the bed to see Luna was wearing more basic underwear of the same color, and Sam was wearing a light teal color of the same design as Luna. Both women wore small smiles as they got under the covers on either side of the queen sized bed.

Once we were in the bathroom Lyra let me go as she went straight to the shower and got the warm water started. After making sure the temperature was perfect she slipped off her bra letting it fall to the floor, turning to me. I tried as hard as I could but I couldn’t take my eyes off her chest, her perky boobs staring right back at me.

When my eyes finally moved from her chest to look at her face, she was looking me in the eyes. Lyra looked down at my clothes then back to my face, giving me a seductive smile. “Take those clothes off and let’s get you all cleaned up bro.” My mouth was very dry as I tried to fight the blush on my face and began taking my clothes off.

I took my shirt off and felt my hands tremble as I turned around and fumbled with my belt. All of a sudden I feel a pair of arms reach around from behind me as Lyra swiftly removes my belt. Soon after I feel my pants drop to the floor. Gently running her fingers in the elastic of my boxers she slowly lowers them last. 

She then gently pushes me towards the shower before she removes her panties and throws them into the heap of clothes on the floor. Once I’m under the warm spray my body finally starts to relax as I let the water wash away the tension I’ve had since the car ride. I then feel Lyra pull me into her body hugging me from behind.

I feel her breasts on my head as she holds me close to her. I try to keep from trembling again from the nervous energy but I fail miserably. I then hear her whisper through the water. “You don’t have to be afraid of me Lemy. I would never do anything to hurt you, or anything you didn’t want me to do.”

I give a shaky nod as I feel her hands once again trail down my body towards my lower member. She takes hold of it gently, letting me grow in her hand by myself. As embarrassed as I was it just felt so good in her hands. It was like I was always supposed to be here with her touch.

She didn’t stroke me like she did in the car. All she did was hold me for a minute before she let go and reached for the wrapped bar of soap. After quickly unwrapping it she handed it to me to clean myself with. I was quick to scrub my body down and finally be clean again. Lyra never let some part of her body not be touching me.

After a few minutes when I was done scrubbing down and washing off we both got out and she helped to dry me just so she could keep touching me. Once we were both dried off I tried to reach for my clothes but Lyra grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me out of the bathroom.

She led me to bed and helped me climb in, still naked, between my new mothers. As soon as I was laying down, both Luna and Sam grabbed one of my arms and held it close to them cuddling into me. Lyra climbed in after me and laid herself on top of me under the covers, still naked as well. 

After the car ride groping and all the touching in the shower I was still hard as a rock, and I could feel myself pushing into Lyra’s stomach. All I could do was pray that little Lemy would calm down soon, but with Lyra naked on top of me and the girls practically naked on either side of me I didn’t see that happening any time soon.

That’s when I felt Lyra gently take hold of my erection again. This time she did start stroking it once more but very gently. I looked down to see her looking back up to me with a gentle smile on her face. I could tell I was already blushing but it only got worse when she began to lower herself further under the covers. She brought herself even with my member and I could feel her hot breath down below. 

I then felt both women on my side shift slightly and when I turned towards Luna I saw her eyes open looking at me with so much love my breath caught. Then I inhaled sharply when Lyra ran her tongue up the length of my dick. Both Luna and Sam looked down to her and saw my full length for the first time.

I was seven inches hard and Lyra was running her tongue across all of it. Then, as suddenly as she had started, she stopped licking and took my dick into her mouth. I threw my head back never having felt anything this good before. She was slowly letting herself swallow me little by little until I felt my tip hit the back of her throat. 

She began to bob her head up and down, her lips rubbing my shaft with each pass. After all the groping and rubbing, not to mention seeing more female skin then I ever have before, I could feel myself quickly reaching the end. I tried with all my might to warn Lyra but the only sound that came out of my mouth was a long moan.

Feeling Lyra smile on my dick told me she knew what was coming and she sped up dragging me closer to orgasm. Then as quickly as it had all started I felt my release blast into Lyra’s mouth as she quickly took me to my base and drank my seed down. I lay there for a few seconds breathing hard and going soft inside her mouth before she let me go, coming back up from under the covers.

She laid her head on my chest wrapping her arms around my body. Then as I felt myself slip into a truly relaxed sleep I heard all three women say together, “Welcome back to the family Lemy.” Then I was out until morning.

AN: This part of the story ran way longer than I first planned. So I had to make it a chapter all it’s own. Next chapter Lemy will meet the rest of his strange and wonderful family. So until next chapter, please feel free to review and help me improve my writing and storytelling.


End file.
